Robin Hood II
Robin Hood II is a character featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She is the daughter of the original Robin Hood and Zelena, born in the midst of family feuds and dark magic. In Hyperion Heights, she becomes Margot West. Robin is portrayed by Tiera Skovbye. Her gallery is here. Biography Background When Zelena impersonated Marian in order to destroy the relationship between her sister Regina and Robin, the latter of whom being convinced that Marian was dead. In truth, Zelena did kill Marian before taking her place. After Zelena successfully becomes pregnant with Robin's baby, she is unable to be hurt by Regina or anyone else. Season 5 Eventually, Emma Swan speeds up Zelena's pregnancy with dark magic so she can proceed with her plan to fill Zelena with the Darkness and destroy her. Zelena gives birth to her infant daughter, before Zelena is taken away by Emma. However, Zelena survives her encounter with the Dark One. Although she tries to have full custody of the baby, Zelena is banished back to Oz by Regina. Determined to see her daughter again, Zelena returns to Storybrooke where she is reunited with her daughter. After a brief entanglement in the Underworld with the heroes, Zelena returns with her daughter, as well as Hades. However, a fight between Hades and Robin ends with the demise of both of them, leaving Zelena without a partner and her daughter without a father. At Robin's funeral, Zelena decides to call her daughter Robin, to honor her late father. Season 6 Robin lives at the farmhouse with Zelena, who briefly forms an alliance with the Evil Queen until the latter turns on her. When Zelena thinks she is about to die, she puts Robin in her crib and tells her "Mummy loves you". However, Zelena is saved by Regina, and the Evil Queen leaves. Zelena tries to leave Storybrooke with Robin, but fails. When Fiona confronts Zelena and subtly threatens her and Robin, Zelena's maternal instincts prompt her to try and destroy Fiona. After Fiona is defeated, Zelena can raise Robin in peace. Season 7 Robin grows up wanting to practice magic like her mother, but Zelena disapproves, prompting Robin to run away to the New Enchanted Forest and become Mother Gothel's pupil. However, Gothel betrays Robin and plans to sacrifice her to revive Madame Leota, until Zelena arrives and saves her. Robin became master in archery and she gave up her magic to her mother. Later, she and Zelena live on Emerald Acres Farm. Eventually, Robin meets Alice while tracking down a troll, who happens to be Alice's friend. After befriending Alice herself, Robin eventually falls in love with her. Later, when the Coven of the Eight cast the Dark Curse upon the realm, Robin has enough time to reunite with Alice. As the curse hits, they had their first kiss and their kissing was passionate. It was a beautiful scene, like something from a movie, with swelling, romantic music. Under the curse, Margot leaves Hyperion Heights to go exploring. After returning home from Tibet, Margot saves Tilly from being hit by a car. Upon arriving at Roni's, Margot reunites with her mother and aunt, who are both "awake" from the curse. In Hyperion Heights, Margot meets Tilly and the two hit it off. After Margot discovers that her mother is the latest in the Candy Killer's intended victims, she is put in protective custody until the killer is caught. Margot eventually accepts that Kelly has a past she would rather not discuss, and when Kelly decides to return to San Francisco with Chad, Margot decides to stay in Hyperion Heights, as she wants to get to know Tilly better. Margot and Tilly go on a date, although it ends abruptly when Tilly tries to escape the "voices" in her head. Eventually, Margot is approached by Eloise Gardener, who claims to be a "relation" of Tilly. After managing to obtain some of Margot's blood, Eloise forces Tilly into her coven to enact an apocalyptic spell. Margot tries to free Tilly from Eloise's control but fails, until the curse breaks and everyone's memories are restored. As a result, Alice & Robin recognized each other, ran into each other's arms & kissed, and THEN they went to confront Gothel and Alice defeats her. Trivia *She is the daughter of the famous thief from Robin Hood, as well as the daughter of the Wicked Witch of the West from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. *Robin is named after her deceased father. Before she was named, she was simply called "Baby Hood". Behind the Scenes *The relationship between Robin and Alice has been fan-dubbed "MadArcher". **It is also referred to as "CuriousArcher", "RabbitHood", and "WonderBow". Appearances Season 5= *'S5, E08:' "Birth" *'S5, E10:' "Broken Heart" *'S5, E16:' "Our Decay" *'S5, E19:' "Sisters" *'S5, E20:' "Firebird" *'S5, E21:' "Last Rites" *'S5, E22:' "Only You" |-|Season 6= *'S6, E01:' "The Savior" *'S6, E02:' "A Bitter Draught" *'S6, E03:' "The Other Shoe" *'S6, E05:' "Street Rats" *'S6, E06:' "Dark Waters" *'S6, E07:' "Heartless" *'S6, E09:' "Changelings" *'S6, E13:' "Ill-Boding Patterns" *'S6, E18:' "Where Bluebirds Fly" *'S6, E19:' "The Black Fairy" *'S6, E20:' "The Song in Your Heart" *'S6, E21:' "The Final Battle, Part One" *'S6, E22:' "The Final Battle, Part Two" |-|Season 7= *'S7, E10:' "The Eighth Witch" (flashback) *'S7, E11:' "Secret Garden" (flashback) *'S7, E14:' "The Girl in the Tower" *'S7, E16:' "Breadcrumbs" *'S7, E17:' "Chosen" *'S7, E18:' "The Guardian" *'S7, E19:' "Flower Child" *'S7, E20:' "Is This Henry Mills?" *'S7, E21:' "Homecoming" *'S7, E22:' "Leaving Storybrooke" Category:Characters Category:Storybrooke characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:LGBTQ+ characters Category:New Enchanted Forest characters Category:Robin Hood Category:Hyperion Heights characters